


Hidden

by Liquidator



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidator/pseuds/Liquidator
Summary: A night in the woods just for them





	Hidden

Most nights, Liquidator took Bushroot to float out at sea with him. They drifted for hours together, the water villain making certain to not lose him whatsoever.

But tonight, the plant mutant made the plans for them. He’d been making this surprise for awhile. From growing some of the most beautiful wisteria and willow trees to buying fireflies. The duo walked together through the dark woods, Bushroot happily leading the way.

They shortly arrived in a clear space between the ring of trees he made to hide them. Bushroot let the fireflies out to illuminate them and pulled Liquidator in close. He still couldn’t help but imagine ways to be romantic and lead his partner in a dance.

The fireflies light glowing around the water being worked just as he’d hoped but the real surprise was in every step they took. In their footfalls, Bushroot brought to life flowers of ever sort. The dance finished in the center and Bushroot hinted for Liquidator to look down.

Each flower was carefully picked. There was a patch of red and white roses together, some arbutus, honeysuckle in places, and coral roses to fill the rest of the space.

It was something he’d managed to hide and judging from Liquidator’s expression, was worth it. His partner all but tackled him into a embrace as they fell back into a grass patch.


End file.
